Secret Motives
by Absession
Summary: This is what happens when ur a half demon and u start to train Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. Good Luck with that!


The laughter had become uncontrollable as the happy screams became more and more apparent among the flashing lights that surrounded him. The almost ghostly carnival roared with the strangers in it, all unknown but still connected. The colored lights penetrated his darkened shadow, as he stood silently, nestled like a rotting apple thrown between the cotton candy machine and the pinball machine. A young boy ran over, his eyes growing wide with terror as he came to a skidded halt in front of the cloudy treat. The almost demon like man just glared, his eyes flashing a threatening red. The boy ran off yelping like a scared little fox towards a strange group of people. Then again they were all strange.

Another couple walked past just as unique as the last. A young boy, almost girlish in appearance, strode by his blue Victorian clothes only matched by his butler, dressed like a grim reaper following his master. The lights continued to flash against the darkness of night, as though trying to prove something. The laughter grew as another group of teenagers hollered as a girl won a sparkly blue bear.

He just glared into the shadows. His clothes shifted silently as he turned towards the faded castle looming overhead. A young man appeared behind him, kneeling with almost disgusted obedience. The mysterious man barely acknowledged the new comer.

"She should be out any time now," he simply whispered in his almost mono-tome voice.

They'd both been taken by surprise by the hundreds of people that had appeared like ghosts at the barren town. A small flame flickered nearby, its sapphire scales glistening dimly inside of the lantern. He just stared at the small dragon like figure intensely. He'd never imagined such raw power; let alone someone being able to create life as easily as she did. Then again she wasn't average, let alone normal. From the moment Sasuke, the arrogant mongrel, had introduced them he'd known she was different. If he'd only known how different she'd be.

An almost alluring screech from the flames sounded as neon lights began to course threw the festival, swerving and dancing around the ongoing partiers. They highlighted every piece of machinery as they pulsed in unison. All of the glowing lines swirled, coming together at the dead center, shining like a florescent omen around the castle. Another group of teenagers stood nearby, starring yearningly at the daunting building. They were all waiting for one thing . . . .

A small roar began to wash over the crowd as they waited expectedly. The strange chant grew louder over the music as they pushed against each other urgently shouting.

"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal, Crystal!" The partiers screamed out, their energy flowing into their voices, the neon lights pulsing with their want.

He moved backed into the shadows, getting closer to the towering castle, as he slid comfortably into the second level of a nearby Fun House. Almost everyone could be seen from their view. A few party members stood on the brightly colored machines the neon lights became unbearable, as they grew more and more vibrant until it over flowed.

"Crystal!" they all screamed almost in unison.

The lights burst forth, incasing the towering antique doors in almost ancient wording. The black candelabras that lined the stairs lit in unison, the red wax dripped down like oozing blood as the doors slowly swung open.

The light penetrated the darkness of the luxurious castle rudely. Standing before the brightly furnished interior stood the devil herself, complete with porcelain skin and the potential to kill them all.

Surprised gasps flooded over the guests. Her porcelain skin intensified against the midnight black dress that hugged her torso. Her ghoulish dress was littered with buckles that embraced her thin sides, only accentuating her already obvious chest. She stepped from the darkness; more gasps cascaded from the crowd, as they were truly able to see her. Crystal's skin shone like a star among the flickering lanterns. Her long puffy skirt danced on the steps as she slowly ascended, her buckled boots echoing among the silence. Her laced hands slid in front of her, her long veil like hair shifted back and forth over her shoulders, swaying gracefully over her almost macabre mask. She seemed to almost sparkle with a dark beauty. She reached the bottom of the stairs silently.

The once rebellious guests had grown silent and the world held its breath. A small gust of wind seemed to respond to her presence, making the small fire animal's flicker. The light caught on the small pink orb that was cradled within the lace choker gracing her neck. A roar of joy sprung through the crowed and the world seemed to spin again as if she'd passed the final test.

The crowed engulfed her within its mass of people, the noise bursting open once again. Sasuke just starred, his astonishment shown in his eyes clearly. The shadowy man standing next to him surveyed the area as though looking for his prey. The crowed had dispersed some; a massive amount went back to the hundreds of games and rides. He slid back to the ground as effortlessly as if it was like breathing.

Crystal was nowhere to be seen among the flashing lights and the games. A loud laugh was heard from the clump of food vendors. He was there in a second, watching a group of laughing teens. The odd looking group surrounded Crystal, examining her like a lost friend. He watched curiously at the strange assemblage. The young blond cracked a great smile at her. Without even being able to hear their conversation, he knew that the boy was about to tell a joke.

He smiled under his mask and grabbed a drink from the booth next to him. If he'd learned anything about Crystal, it was that she did not laugh, let alone smile.

An almost angelic sound burst forth, making him spill his drink and almost fall flat on his butt. She was laughing loudly with the group, her hand up where her mouth would be, obviously out of habit. She'd laughed and to those who could hear it, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He faded back into the darkness of night, watching her float threw the crowed, laughing and mingling as though she was a different person.

The night finally drew them into the looming building. He stood in front of the castle, his mind confused and intrigued. He smiled and looked up at the tower, a small candle that flickered within it.

"How interesting." He smiled behind his mask and slid into the shadows. In one night she'd wedged her way into his interest, causing his heart to beat like a wild drum. He'd have to keep an even closer eye on her from now on. His eyes flashed red as he disappeared for the night . . . .

The walls glistened with the newly painted whites and blues that swirled and darted across the tower-like room. The glistening chairs and tables that lined the many floors, delicate flowers placed in golden-rimmed vases, all seemed to melt away the once decayed castle. The shrouded mirrors hung glistening above the tables, intensifying the light that seemed to dance among the crystal chandeliers hanging from the many floors. The gold rimes staircase swirled upward, touching every floor and their glory. Ones decayed and rotting, the castle was once more at its full grandeur.

Sasuke stood there, mesmerized as he starred at the walls; it was strange for him to think that two days before the building had sat they're like a dark omen among the abandoned town. His gaze traced the tiles of the floor, spiraled in whites and greens to form a delicate cherry blossom. His eyes swirled watching the center turn into blues and purple tints as it inched outward onto the walls. The dazzling spectrum danced on the walls and began to morph onto silver and gold scales as it crisscrossed the stairs and continued upward.

Graceful claws lay prominently spaced out so that it held few stairs in its furious claws. Magnificent wings span out across the upper levels and almost seemed to magnify its delicate physique. A long graceful neck stretched up into the dome like ceiling, the scales began to detach from the walls. A magnificent gold and silver dragons head was at the center of the dome, it's femininity clearly showing. Its scales and gently curving spikes reached outward, framing its dainty head. Intensely sculpted brows incased the wide sparkling ruby eyes that paralyzed those who saw it. Small swirled spikes came to form a circle at the center of her forehead showcasing the small pink jewel that fit neatly inside. The spikes continued to decrease in size to form a ridge down her snout melting away as it reached the flared nose.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his head began to swim with all of the carefully crafted detail. Her mouth was open wide, exposing her long sharp silver teeth that sparkled and shone against its scales. Her lips had been drawn back into a wide grimace, allowing the appearance of her breathing. The spiraling staircase had detached from the wall and swirled upward freely into the dragons open maw, the sharp fangs encircling it. The large figure began to twist as it breathed.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he shook his head. It was impossible for a statue to breath let alone move. He sighed, leaning against the dark doors. Sasuke knew the dark man wanted up there badly, to push through the dragon's throat and enter the only locked room.

Sasuke sighed deeply, watching a few maids scurry gracefully across the level, wheeling carts full of steamy food. The most savory scents wafted down towards him, making his stomach protest angrily. Sometimes he wondered what the point was, having him stand there and watch the dragon while the dark man slept. A small tapping snapped him away from his daydreaming. A Tiny maid had run up o him and started talking. He didn't say anything but gathered what he could about her appearance.

The girl wore small blue bands that held her long silver hair up in two neat ponytails. They laid loosely over her caramel colored face. She seemed shy but confident which was clearly shone in her bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a vibrant blue dress with a ruffle apron. Her physic was small and delicate compared to his tall muscular one. She reached her gloved hand up to him, holding a tray full of mouthwatering food.

Sasuke's stomach growled hungrily as he stared at the plate. It had been ever two days sense he'd last eaten an at this point he was willing to disobey the evil man and eat until he passed out. She placed the plate in the air, tipping it over slightly in front of him. Sasuke winced as she slipped her hand out from under it, stepping back. The plate floated in the air gently, spinning ever so slightly. Bowing, she backed away and scurried off back to the kitchen, Sasuke watching her. A moment later He was digging into the plate like there was no tomorrow . . . .

A sigh cascaded threw the almost antique room, a large wolf laid on a silk bed as it starred across the room. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to drift off, the lights blocked by the thick red curtains. His dark black ears were pricked as he listened to the small sounds of his breathing. His long fur rustled as he sifted his paws, the deep black velvet sheets engulfing them. The room was silent, the birds or laughter that may be easily heard were blocked by the soundproof walls and windows.

The wolf yawned and stretched, his vibrant green eyes watering. Standing he jumped from the bed, his soft pale paws hitting the floor silently. His long slender legs carried from across the floor, stopping in front of a glass door with roses etched into it. His green eyes flashed red, cascaded through the roses, turning them the same vibrant red. The glass door slid open with a puff of snowy air. The fog faded away, allowing him to see the pale girl inside. Her eyes snapped open and focused on him. Relaxing, she stepped forward in her buckled attire. She knelt down and pet him gently. Everything was silent.

The girl drifted over to the wide wooden doors at the end of the large room. The tiger framed doors swung open widely, revealing a room full of charcoal colored clothes with red and purple highlights. She stepped inside and grabbed a handful of clothes, throwing them to the bed. Striding back over she picked up a long black dress with a giant rip down the side. The dog watched her carefully from his spot on the bed. She glanced up him as he turned up his nose in disapproval. She threw it to the side and picked up a midnight colored skirt with purple chains and safety pins. The wolf nodded approvingly, scooting closer to the clothes. Sliding his nose under the pile he pulled out a pair of purple and black stockings with a matching laced corset.

The girl reached down and pet his head lovingly. "Good boy, Hintaru," she whispered.

A moment later she had slipped into her new outfit and had began to slide on a pair of leather combat boots that flared at the top. Hintaru slipped off the bed and stood next to her, a pastel colored mask in his mouth. She simply took it from him and ran her thumb a cross the left eye. There was no hole for her eye but instead a black laced cross. A moment later she had slipped it on and was standing next to the door. Hintaru just stood there for a moment, watching her. Without a word he bowed his head and changed.

He stood next to her, his long black hair drifting down his back. Sliding a black nailed hand to his chest. "Yes, my Crystal . . . ." and with that the door was thrown open, the light cascading in.

Sasuke had just barley finished his food when the dragons throat opened and closed quickly seconds later Crystal was behind him.

"You should eat more, otherwise when we get back to training you wont be able to last even a second," he could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes sensei," he whispered, bowing.

Hintaru stood next to her, a mirror image of Sasuke's forefather, though they dressed differently. A freshly pressed suite, minus a coat, lay nicely over his toned body. Sometimes it was surprising how much his ancestor was like this man, his facial feature, his physique all matched. The only big difference was his eyes. Vibrant greens seemed to dance within his eyes, the colors swirling and mixing. A dark slit ran down the center, like a cats menacing pupils.

Crystal had pushes the doors open by now and was stepping out into the pulsing music, Hintaru in pursuit.

Today was the last day of the reunion and at this point he didn't think they were going to leave. The music pulsed rhythmically as the probe light flashed against the dancers. The band, dark and mysterious, played as if they'd practiced for a thousand years. Everyone seemed to be engulfed by the music, thrashing and twisting against each other.

Sasuke moved around the crowd, swerving towards the Fun House. The dark man was waiting for him on the top floor. He watched them quietly, the shadows seeming to abandon him exposing his dark suite. He seemed to have dressed up to. The dark man disappeared a second latter into the pulsing crowd, making his way to the table at the back of the dance floor. Familiar laughter sounded from below. His old friends laughed happily, bumping into each other. It was about time that he stopped pretending . . . .

He watched her dance against the night, as he moved his drink up to his lips. He'd moved his mask just enough to sip the blood red liquid that swished inside, his gloved hand rubbed the rim of the finely crafted glass. He watched her dance wildly, her lace coat shifting with her body. The group seemed to engulf her and spit her back into view all at once. He had no need to get closer; the music was too loud to hear her anyway.

Hintaru appeared next to her as the music changed to a slow song. The dark man seemed to light with fire as Hintaru pulled her close to dance. A few waiters had run over to him in alarm. He'd crushed the glass in his ferocious grip, leaving shards of glass in his glove. Standing up he ignored the pleas of the waiters as he stormed into the crowd, making his way to Crystal.

Pushing past the partiers, he surged closer and closer to the pair, his anger growing. It was strange, he'd never been mad like this. The dark man pulled them apart, quickly stealing Crystal for his own partner. Hintaru growled but backed off into the crowed.

"Finally decided to join the party?" She said, amusement in her voice.

"Sense you dropped the ball I figured I'd better at least get some exercise," he leered.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous, Tobi." Tobi almost stumbled backward at her comment. It wasn't like Crystal to act like this; he was used to the shadowy, distant Crystal.

The crowd formed around her as the music changed and died down. The partiers all turned to the familiar figure on the stage. Crystal had reappeared and started talking.

"Now it's time for the final event before our party ends," The partiers howled in excitement. "For my most hard working students I will give them a special present." Tobi could hear the wickedness return to her voice.

The dark musicians behind her shuffled and pulled on their instruments in an iniquitous tune. Five coffins sat in front of her obediently. Crystal had rendered the mic. To the guitarist and was standing at the head of the coffins, her fingers spread out widely. The crowd cheered as Tobi stood there frozen. Red lightning sprung from Crystal's fingertips, hitting the coffins, engulfing them. The lightning morphed and twisted, turning black. The lids flew open, dark shadows and smoke moving forth. The crowd was yelling with delight and wonder at the six people who stood there, each person's ashen clothes hugging their torsos.

"Wow, what just happened hmmm?" The smoke had faded away to show a feminine looking man with long blond hair that silkily covered his left eye and part of his chiseled torso.

"At last Jashin has granted me life again!" Another yelled, his silver shoulder length hair falling messily in front of his purple eyes, a bare muscular chest clearly emphasized.

"Must you start that already?" an obviously annoyed man sneered, the stitches that covered his exposed torso moving with him. His long black hair, draped over most of his caramel colored face.

Another man just stood there, his body resembling that of a marionette, his short red hair was messy from the coffin. He moved his black nailed fingers.

"U-um . . . ." a shark like man blushed and took a step back, his massive blue fleshed physique underlining his inner ferocity. Short choppy hair aloud the crowed to see the gills lining his cheeks. It seemed each person was weirder than the last.

A black-cloaked man stepped into the light. He seemed more plant than man; a giant Venus flytrap surrounded his head. The massive man's skin was split in half, one side black and the other white, only emphasizing his green hair. They all seemed a little confused what all the fuss was about.

Tobi stood there frozen and confused; the yelling of the crowd seemed to go silent. His old teammates had been brought back into the living world and now they were standing on the stage. They seemed to notice him right away as they all jumped from the stage and made their way towards him.

"Tobi!" the giant blue colored man yelled, striding up to him. "There you are!" He seemed oddly happy.

"Sorry Kisame-Kun, but Tobi needs to go talk to Crystal-Chan . . . . " He tried to stay as calm as possible as he pushed his way into the crowd.

"What's gotten into him hmmm?" The blond asked surprised, watching him disappear.

Tobi pushed through the crowd, getting closer and closer to the stage. The dancers had started counting down to midnight.

"Five, four . . . ." they yelled. Crystal had made her way to the edge of the stage where Hintaru was waiting. Tobi climbed onto the edge of the stage, running after her.

"Three, two, one . . . ." The bell struck midnight, the flames welled, tuning into bigger dragons and engulfing the crowd. A dark black dragon engulfed Crystal and Hintaru, making Tobi stumble back. The dragon's swerved, dancing into the sky with the people laughing inside. They seemed to clash together, sending sparks flying.

Tobi scrambled for cover with his comrades. The flames disappeared along with Crystal. Tobi stood up and looked around at the once more abandoned town. She'd escaped him right after she'd taunted him. He clenched his fists shaking.

If Crystal thought she was going to get away that easily . . . . She was dead wrong!


End file.
